A need frequently arises for a supply of pure drinking water when regular supplies of potable water are unavailable. For example, campers, hunters, operators of recreational vehicles, pleasure boaters, and military personnel often require pure drinking water when none is readily available. However, water contaminated with microbes, hydrocarbons, or other contaminants may be available. In addition to situations arising in remote areas, pure water is often in scarce supply in certain countries of the world.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,081, issued Aug. 15, 1989, to applicant and assigned to the assignee of the present invention provides a process for separating hydrocarbons and halogenated hydrocarbons from water contaminated therewith. The process utilizes hollow fibers made from regenerated cuproammonium or viscose cellulose. The process provides a means for drying hydrocarbons and halogenated hydrocarbons as well as providing a water permeate free of hydrocarbons and halogenated hydrocarbons.
The present invention provides a portable device for in-situ purification of suspect water wherein microbial agents such as viruses, bacteria, molds, algae and other microorganisms such as parasites may be effectively removed from available water supplies. The invention further provides a portable device for the removal of oily contamination from suspect water simultaneously with the removal of the microorganisms. Further, the invention provides a portable apparatus than can purify water without the use of electricity or additional paraphernalia.